


Green Eyes, Bitter Soul

by LesbianKJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flirting, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Post-Titan War, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Collection of Drabbles, one-shots, and poems of Hera, Queen of Gods.
Relationships: Hera/Maia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	1. Queen

Oh Queen with your head held high  
What’s on your mind?  
Do you grieve over your lost innocence  
Do you bother your head with what-ifs  
Oh Queen with a stare as cold as ice  
Have you seen the latest scandal?  
Your husband once again in the sheets with another  
Do you scheme with fury or are there tears in your eyes  
Oh Queen with your mouth set in a thin line  
Are you within holding curses or screams?  
Oh Queen with a broken heart  
How will you come back from this one?  
You know that answer like no other  
You don’t


	2. Tease

“You know, I like your hair that way.”

“Hm?”

Maia rolled her eyes as she smiled at Hera, affectionately. Her companion wasn’t paying her even the least bit of attention, her mind, Maia guessed, on the Nymphs that were playing tricks on her. They would peak out of their habitats for a split second before going back, too quick for Hera to catch them. She tilted her head this way and that, trying to catch them. In fact, so immersed in the unintentional game that she was playing with them, she crept closer.

Her hair was falling out of her do, reddish curls covering her shoulders, framing her face. And the excitement of a challenge was very evident on her face. 

“Hera, you’re never going to get them.”

“Well not with that faith, I won’t.” Hera snorted, her eyes narrowed. “What were you saying before?”

“Your hair.”

Maia reached over and pulled a curl.

“ _ Ow!” _

“Oh, stop being such a baby. I like it this way. All unruly and down.”

“I can’t see with them down,” Hera protested. “And they’re difficult to maintain.”

Hera started to turn to face Maia, but a Nymph had peaked out, causing her to jerk her head back. She reached to grab the woodland woman, but as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

Hera cursed under her breath and Maia couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Better luck next time.”

“You’re distracting me.”

Maia laughed again, walking towards Hera. She touched Hera’s wrist before firmly gripping it and pulled the goddess close. Hera paused in her game, and her eyes dropped to Maia’s lips. 

“I’m distracting you now,” Maia murmured a smirk on her lips.

Hera flushed and pushed her away, leaving the Nymphs and a giggling Maia. 


End file.
